


Duty Not Done

by izzybell



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybell/pseuds/izzybell
Summary: "What happens when Urushihara gets hurt, and why is Maou so upset?"





	Duty Not Done

It was one of McRonalds' slow days, and Maou found himself wiping down one of the tables for the fourth time. He sighed and scrubbed harder at a sticky substance that for some reason was always there.

“Hey Maou.”

He looked up quickly to see his manager leaning over the counter. “Yeah?”

She raised her hand beckoning him towards her. He smiled, happy to be actually doing something, quickly running behind the counter and following his manager to the office. 

Sitting on the couch he asked, “What can I do for you Manager?”

Her eyebrow twitched before she answered.

“I told you to call me Miss Kisaki.” She picked up the phone off the counter and handed it to him. “Someone named Ashiya called, he said it was an emergency.” She walked over to the door before turning back to look at him. “If you need anything I’ll be right out side.”

Maou shrugged his shoulders pushing the speaker button to answer. “Hey Alciel, what's up?”

“Your highness, it’s Urushihara. Please get here quick.”

Without a second thought Maou through the phone back on the couch and ran out the door. “I'm sorry Manger but I have to go. There’s an emergency at home.”

She shook her head in response, “It's fine Maou just go. I trust your judgement.”

Maou nodded a thanks before rushing out the door. He ran faster than he thought possible, his heart beating a mile a minute. When he came to a stoplight, he wanted to scream. He had to wait to cross due to rush hour and having two of them hurt wouldn’t be helping anyone. Maou felt like ripping his hair out knowing each second could be Urushihara's last. The instant the light turned green, Maou rushed forward, pushing aside anyone that got in his way.

As he turned the corner, seeing his apartment, he somehow forced his body to move even faster. Midway up the stairs he tripped. Not even noticing the pain, he got back up. When he made it to the front door, he ripped it open, eyes frantically searching for their target. Maou’s world seemed to move in slow motion in an instant when he spotted who occupied the futon.

His body staggered forward, falling down to his knees next to it.  
Urushihara was somehow even paler than he normally was, a striking contrast to the vivid red of the blood that was soaking through the various bandages on his body. Maou reached out his hand to touch the young man’s face, he flinched away for a second at icy feel of his skin but resting it there anyway.

He felt the pull of tears from behind his eyes when he was pulled out of his spiral of despair by a voice coming from behind. Maou looked up to find the source of the voice to be none other than Emilia the Hero. She looked worried if not a little scared. She said something else Maou didn’t register, he didn’t care, he only had one burning question in his mind.

“What happened?” 

Emilia stuttered to a stop for whatever she was saying. She made a slow move to him, as if she was approaching a wild animal.

“A few of Olba’s followers were able to get through the portal. My guess is they decided to finish what he started. Don’t know why he was actually out of the apartment but they found Urushihara first.” She finished her slow walk and sat down beside him before continuing, “They weren’t very smart though, and I doubt they were prepared for how fast they encountered one of us. I found them all in one of the worn down buildings that’s on the way from my work. But by the time I got there, Urushihara was already in pretty bad shape and... you can figure out the rest”

Maou remained quiet for a second, “Where’s Alciel?”

“He went to the store to get more bandages,” was her curt response.

Maou didn't say any more, only looked back down at the sleeping boy. His hand moving from Urushihara’s face to his hand. 

The two sat in silence, Maou didn't care for conversation when Urushihara was so seriously injured in front of him. Sound eventually broke the quiet by footsteps and the door flying open. 

Alciel’s panting breath filled the room as he rushed forward towards Urushihara. Emilia got up to grab some of the bags from him. The two pulled out the necessary items to clean and rebandage Urushihara's wounds.

In this time Maou hadn't moved an inch, thumb still stroking the boy’s knuckles. Aciel crouched down next to him.

“Sire, I need room to work.”

Maou didn't show any sign he had heard Alciel, face completely void of emotion. Emi shifted nervously behind them before deciding to sit down at the table.

“Sire, I need to clean and redress his wounds. I need space, so you have to move.”

Again Maou didn't respond. He merely got up and moved to sit across from Emi at the table.

Alciel took his place and began working on the injured boy.

Maou watched in silence as Alciel peeled away the bandages. Blood continued to ooze out of the long cuts scattered across the Urushihara’s body. Every second he watched seemed to fill him with more rage and fear. Every cut was a reminder of how negligent he’s been, how he’s lowered his guard, how he was the reason for Urushihara’s current state.

“Maou?”

He looked away from the injured to look at Emilia.

“Are you ok?” She reached out her hand to touch him only to have it slapped away.

“I’m fine,” He spat out.

He watched as her face turned from worry to anger.

“Well fine! I was just trying to be nice.”

Maou scoffed at her, enjoying her anger.

“You, nice to me? Please. How many times have you threatened me or just plain tried to kill me?”

Emilia at this point was shaking with rage, while Maou just glared with a small smirk.

“Look here you little..”

“ENOUGH!”

Both Maou and Emilia snapped their heads towards Alciel. He was standing on the other side of table, clearly irritated at their petty fighting.

“When Urushihara wakes up he’s going to be in a lot of pain and will need to get as much sleep as possible. If you two can’t stop fighting he won’t be able to do that.” His voice became softer yet still quite irritated, “Now, do either of you want tea?” Alciel walked over to their small kitchenette and started filling their teapot with water.

“No,” Maou simply replied, then heaved a sigh before getting up and resuming his place beside Urushihara. The others in the room began whispering back and forth behind him. Maou payed it no mind, all he cared about was the boy in front of him. Urushihara looked so much smaller, so much more innocent. It reminded Maou of the first time he taught Urushihara how to properly use his magic. Urushihara had been so eager to learn and so happy when he finally figured something out. Maou smiled at the memory. Grabbing Urushihara's hand and rubbing his thumb over the young boy’s knuckles

“Why is he so worried?”

Maou’s blood ran cold at Emi’s comment. His happy moment was rapidly replaced with rage.

“You’re all demons, all of you heal pretty fast. I mean Maou did and he had a hole through his chest.”

Maou was practically shaking with rage. He wanted to snap at her, make her cry, he wanted to—

“Miss Emilia, you have to understand, his highness was able to survive due to all the fear in the area. Master was able to get his magic back, if only temporarily. Urushihara doesn’t have that. His was almost completely depleted by the end of that battle, so he’ll heal as fast as any human,” Alciel explained.

The tension in Maou’s shoulders didn’t ease up. He was waiting. Waiting for the hero to say some snarky remarks and give him an opportunity to strike.

“Oh,” was her only response.

Maou was disappointed. Knowing he probably wouldn’t get his chance, he bit down his anger and frustration. He needed to be calm when Urushihara woke.

“Is Maou normally like this when one of his generals is hurt? I mean, that must have been a bit difficult on the battlefield.”

Maou could picture Alciel’s small smile when he replied, “No, Urushihara is a special case.”

She gave him an inquisitive look, “Why?”

The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Alciel replied  
“Because—”

He was cut off by Maou.

“Because he’s my son.”

Emilia's shocked silence filled the room.

“But... But that's impossible! Demons can’t have kids, they can only create underlings, slaves, servants.”

Emilia’s voice was quieter than it had been. Maou was grateful, and answered in his own calm voice, “You’re right. I found Urushihara as a baby. Cast out on the side of the road like an unwanted kitten. At first I was going to give him to one of my minions to eat, but then I saw his beautiful black wings and I knew I couldn’t.” No one interrupted Maou so he simply continued, “Growing up he was always so strong. No matter how many times he was tossed to the ground during practices or how many times he burnt himself learning new magic he always got back up. He wanted to know everything and nothing short of death was going to stop him from learning it.”  
Maou chuckled lightly, “He looked at everything in awe. Couldn’t believe most people couldn’t use magic. And when he found out about human toys he wanted one of each. I couldn’t resist seeing him smile so his room was filled wall to wall in toys.” His voice was getting wobbly but kept retelling his story.  
“When he got older, I took him to his first raid. I could tell he was scared but he went anyway. Later that night I heard him crying. I didn’t need to know what to do in that situation, I just went in and held him in my arms. I stayed reassuring him that no one was going to hurt him while I was around.”

Maou’s words trailed off as tears ran freely down his face. He didn’t care that they could see him. All he cared about was his son lying beaten and battered in the bed.

Maou felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to his side and saw Emilia.

“Maou?”

The worry in her voice pushed him further over the edge. His choked sobs began echoing throughout the small apartment “I was supposed to protect him. Keep him safe. Now my boy is hurting and might not even heal because I wasn’t there!”

Emilia pulled him into a hug. Maou clung to her as the tears streamed from his face.

“ I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there,” fell from Maou’s lips repeatedly as the tears continued to fall.

Emilia replied with the only answer she could, “You couldn’t have known.”

An hour passed while in this position. When Maou finally pulled away. Wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

She looked down at her watch and gave a surprised look. “Oh it’s past eleven. I should head back home.”

Maou nodded. Getting up with Emilia to walk her the short distance to the door.

“I’ll have Alciel walk you home.”

Emilia waved her hands in front of her. “Oh that’s not necessary.”

“But I insist,” Maou pushed.

“As do I,” Alciel chipped in.

Emilia looked between the two men before giving a small sigh accompanied with a smile. “Well thank you Alciel. Let’s go.” 

Maou walked them to the stairs and watched them leave before going back inside and back to Urushihara. As several minutes passed Maou felt his eyelids become heavy. The events of the day finally catching up to him. Eventually giving in and resting his eyes.

“Please don’t fall asleep on me.”

Maou’s eyes flew open, now fully awake, Maou felt his eyes fill with tears again as he looked down at the now awake Urushihara.

Maou’s shaky voice replied, “You’re okay.”

Urushihara sat up slowly, pausing every now and then in pain. “Did you really think I’d die that easy?” Urushihara joked.

Instead of answering Maou gently pulled him into a hug, keeping Urushihara tight in his arms

“Whoa, There’s no need to get all handsy old man.”

Urushihara tried to pull away but Maou held him whispering,  
“It’s okay Lucy goosey I have you, you’re safe.”

Maou felt Urushihara stiffen for a second before he wrapped his arms around Maou and resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. “Thanks Dad.”

Maou held onto the boy for a few moments longer and if he felt a wetness on his shoulder he didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. This is only the second fanfic I've written and would love to know what I can do to improve.


End file.
